The Commander's Brandy Party
by studylvrhailey
Summary: Valek and Yelena have to attend the Commanders Brandy party. Yelena, being the food-taster, has to drink every one of the Commanders drinks...What will happen when an urge hits?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right after Valek and Yelena attended the Commander's Brandy Meeting; in which Yelena, as the Commander's food taster, had to taste every single brandy the Commander had, so you should know what's happening to her after all that…**

**Yelena's POV**

"Are you sure you can walk?" Valeks voice invaded my mind with a concerned tone. "Yeah, of course," I screeched as I tripped over my boots and tumbled to the ground in front of him. Valek sighs and picks me up off the ground, cradling me in his muscular arms. I looked up into his eyes and found myself baffled, yet again, as his sapphire-blue eyes invaded my mind. Desire surged through me. I wanted to pull him closer and tell him all my feelings, but the little sense I had told me not to, to save myself from looking like a fool and getting my heart broken. I wished he felt the same way about me that I felt towards him, but I knew that would never happen. He carried me to his-I mean _our_- suite, and unlocked the door, laying me carefully on the little loveseat. He sat across from me on the couch. He sat still for a while, his brow creasing with frustration? I wasn't sure. "Valek, what's wrong?" I asked as he looked up at me. "I felt an odd presence, like a magician, in the room tonight." he said "it was during Commander Aro, from MD-7's, speech on his crops and I was tuning him out". Oh crap, busted! I wonder what Valek would do to me, probably bring me to the Commander and offer the noose. He got up and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off in one hand and taking off his belt with the other. He threw them both on a pile of books stacked messily nearby. As he sat, he stared at me. I averted my eyes and stood. As I stood, the world spun, and the liquid oozing in my stomach moved around, threatening to come up. Valek stood and grabbed me around the waist pulling me down towards him, we sat. Unusually close, I could smell his spicy aroma, as my vision cleared I noticed he was still staring at me and I cleared my throat to speak. " So if the world was perfect, meaning no dangers and fighting, what would you do?" he sat for the longest time and though, " I would carve", and I thought of the little rocks scattered all over his suite, I guess I'm going to have to snoop a little later. "How about you?" he asked unexpectedly. "Oh that's easy an acrobat," I said not realizing how easy it was for me to talk about my passion to this assassin. As he talked I scanned his body, since I forgot until now that he was still shirtless. He was very toned, and his abs glistened with sweat from the heat of our suite. My heart pulsed faster and faster, and as the thought entered my head, I didn't fight, I acted. I slid behind Valek and started massaging his broad shoulders, I could feel him go stiff, but then he relaxed under my touch. I tilted my head forward and kissed the side of his neck as my hands wondered down his spine, I felt him shiver.

**Valek's POV**

As I got used to her touch, I want so badly to grab her and pull her around so she'd sit right on my lap. But I knew she didn't have feelings for me, then I second guessed that as I felt a heart warming kiss being placed on my neck. It was the hardest thing to do; to keep still and not let my instincs take me. I knew she's just drunk and feels nothing, I just couldn't find myself to pull her away. Instead I shiver as I feel her hands lowering, tracing my spine and the muscle lines that are embedded in my body. She nears my pants and I reach back, grabbing her hands and pulling her to face me. At first I'm froze and she looks teary eyed as if I offended her, then I reach one of my hands from hers and stroke her hair from her face. She gives a little smile and leans in to where our foreheads touch. I pull her body towards mine to close the gap and gently lay down on the couch, she ontop of me. In her eyes I see a change, sudden desire pulsed from her. I felt her heart beat unnaturally and after a while mine did too. I pulled her head down and held her to me as she looked up, smiled, and said " Valek, I know you think I'm just drunk and this isn't real , but I do have a lot of feelings for you" and she kissed me with such a passion, shock stopped me. I was frozen and she started to get up, I grabbed her and turned so I was ontop. Making sure I didn't crush her, I gave her a kiss, with the same, maybe more, passion in it. We exchanged glances for a while then shared another series of kissing that turned more deep than before. Sometime between catching our breaths and moving upstairs, she managed to undo her shirt and my pants, and when we reached my bed our clothes were gone and we huddled against eachother for warmth. That night, I finally got what I wanted, I made love to the only woman I have ever loved in my life.

**Yelena's POV**

I woke up at five in the morning and I felt odd. As I looked around I gave a small gasp and realized what Valek and I did last night. Regret pulsed in my heart and I dressed and went to my room, locking the door. I knew he'd be angry with me, he must have been so drunk last night and I didn't stop him. I layed in my bed, hoping to be there for the next week or so, until Valek forgave me and we get passed this. I dozed, thinking of Valek and his muscular frame in my reach.

**Valek's POV**

I woke at five thirty and smiled to myself. But as I rolled over to see Yelena laying next to me , I found that she had gone. What did I do?I shouldn't have let her do that, I knew she was drunk! She probably hates me. I slid down the banister leading downstairs and walked to her room. I slowly, and carefully grabbed her doorknob and moved it left to right. 'Crap, locked!' I guess I was going to have to pick her lock, or would she be even more angry with me. I walked down the halls and corridors and went to my office. I breathed deep for a second then realized there was an odd smell to my desk, as if someone was in here looking through my papers. I started to look around the room and as I turned toward the window, a light breeze hit me and a brown bag was pulled over my head. The string around the bag tightened ever time I tensed more, choking me. I blacked out soon and was dragged out of my office and into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Valek's POV

I woke to the clatter of chains nearby. Blinking a few times, I looked around to try to figure out my surroundings. It was too dark, but luckily after a long effort, my blinking eliminated some of it. I was in some basement type office area, sort of like the Commander's dungeons but without the whole 'dungeon' part and the 'unwashed bodies smell' permeating from the room. The room smelled of chemicals in water, and a tint of apples and lemons. As I looked around I found that there were four others in the room with me, three dozing soundlessly and one staring straight at me like he hated my guts. I stared back, maybe I knew this man once. Nothing striked familiarity, the man was pretty much my size from the looks of it, yet I was stronger and athletic, not as boney as he was, per se. He had long hair, lighter than mine, that hung over one of his eyes, and from the looks of it his eyes were a deep blue, but if Yelena were here she'd say "not as deeply concentrated as yours". I grew very wary and uncertain about him and about this place. Unable to bid my curiosity I spoke, "Hello? Do you know where we are, sir?" I tried to sound nice and addressing him as 'sir' meant that in my mind we were minutes stretched longer, making it feel more like two hours rather than minutes. He finally spoke, very quietly, "Valek, sir, we are in the basement of a small villagers front shop, we were taken because He wants something from us since we are not good. I believe that we are still in Ixia, just down lower than we were before. By the way, I'm Rig, you probably don't remember me, I was the Commander's assistant three months ago, before I was taken," dreary showed on his face, and I suddenly realized who it was, we have had a lot of 'interceptions' with each other. I guess if you think about it, we were sort of friends."Do you know who this person is?" I asked, he shook his head, then said, "but I do have a plan of escape." I was overly confident that we could get out. Plus I really needed to fix things with Yelena. As we discussed our plans, we heard a key turn in the lock on the door to the only exit. We feigned sleep and derision. I heard the tread of footsteps near me, and someone unlocked my arms and was now unlocking my feet. 'Ha! What an idiot, this will work out way better than expected, too easy!' I smiled to myself. When I was all unlocked, I played dead weight and fell to the floor. As the person stepped towards me I grabbed the pursuer's ankles and pulled, tripping him. I didn't think that just by doing that he'd die, but as I heard a 'snap! crack!' I went to check his pulse, none. I searched him, and loaded myself with weapons and keys. Walking over I unlocked all the captives, the ones who were asleep fell to the ground. I tried to arouse them, but they didn't budge, so Rig and I carried them outside and dropped them off in a nice breezy field where they'd be comfortable.I checked my new surroundings, and sat down, relaxing for a minute. After we figured out where we were and how to get back, we went on our way. Luckily as we traveled through the markets, many people offered food, shelter, and water. We took the food and water, but we didn't need shelter, we continued on our way.

Yelena's POV

It had been two days since I had seen Valek, was he ignoring me? I got up the nerve to go confront him. As I walked down the hall into his office, I noticed the doors were wide open. I walked in. It felt very vacant; had he gone somewhere and that's why I haven't seen him? I confronted the Commander about it. All he said was; "Yelena, it indeed has occurred to me that Valek has left, although I figured you may have a clue as to where he is. Seeing you don't, I am sending out the best recruiters I can find to conduct a search party." With that he motioned me on. I walked away. It wasn't like Valek to just disappear like that; especially if the Commander didn't know. I decided to recruit my own little search party, and I know just the people who would agree to it.*Later that day...*

"Hey Maren, Janco!" After I finished all my duties earlier I went to search for Ari and Janco, and possibly Maren if she accepted. I finally found them in the training yard. They stop their match and holler for me to come over and join them. I jog over as Ari shows up.

"Hey what's up Yelena, wanna join?" Janco says with a smug smile, already in a fighting stance. I grin back, unsheathing my bow and swipe his feet out from under him. too easy, I think. As I help him up I ask, "Umm so as you may have noticed Valek has uh...disappeared recently, and it's not like him. The Commander doesn't have a clue as to where he is, and I..uh...think it would be in our best interest if we go out and..." Maren looks at me with a suspicious gleam.

"What?" I ask her. She shakes her head and says, "Nothing, it's just like you to go making trouble, Valek's probably on an important mission and the Commander can't tell anyone anything, not even the precious food taster. So what I want to know is why all the sudden concern for Valek?" She's smiling again. All three of them turn towards me, practically cornering me near the fence, Ari and Janco share a few looks and start to smile too. Uh-oh, I think, are they onto me, onto what happened before Valek left? I feel a sudden flare of heat begin to travel from my toes to my chin and-I stop it. Phew!Too close, Yelena, too close.

"Okay, what? Why are you all staring at me like you know my deepest darkest secret? Let me in on the joke guys!" I try to keep cool, but they continue staring with their too smug expressions. I turn to walk, and Maren grabs me. " Got anything to tell us Yelena? What's been going on in that suite of yours'?" I stare back, intensely, hoping to look like she's crazy and I have no clue what she's talking about. Ari cuts in and says, "Yelena she's kidding, we all are, we just wanted it to seem like we knew stuff so you'd spill, I think everyone here," he sweeps his arms out, towards the castle complex, "would like to know what happens behind close doors. Not that anything does, but you know, a little gossip or rumor there, it spices things up a bit." He smiles again.

"Anyways, back on topic, what I want to know is if you three are willing to help me go out and look for Valek, he doesn't just disappear like that, their could be something really wrong," It didn't look like I was swaying them, "fine I'll go by myself." I start to stomp off, they stand there whispering, I hear some giggles, I turn around, "What now?!Are you spreading rumors that I actually have FEELINGS for Valek?!" Crap I pretty much ratted myself out, but they all shake there heads, thank God.

"No we'll do it, when should we start Sir?" Janco shouts, standing tall with his shoulders back, hand help up in a salute. I can't help but giggle a little.

"Let's go pack all the supplies and rendezvous at around midnight? We don't want any suspicious soldiers wondering what were up to and reporting it. We'll start the search then and head South until we find him, or at least get notified that he's okay." I say then add, "not that I care, just...the Commander...he uh, needs him!" Yelena, too loud!Too suspicious! But they didn't seem to notice, they all agree and we head off to get our supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG High School's hard, only because it consumes most of your time, but pretty much other than that it's easy! And unlike a lot of people I love it! It keeps you busy and NOT bored but ever since my last update on this story i've gotten a lot of awesome reviews and I'm soo happy, they make my day, so now that I got my writers' block out-of-the-way I'm filled with joy and happiness, and oh wait, ideas!

* * *

Valek POV

After a weeks worth of traveling and a lot of complaining, we finally stopped last night at a hotel. Everythings been good except I can feel every time I encounter or am near a magician...and I don't know why. I mean I used to feel like a buzzing, well more like a vibrating, on my skin, allowing me to now that I'm close to one but this, this feeling, it's different. And I'm also hearing Yelena's name around, I know that I barely know her but she could be in some sort of danger, or, well it's obvious she has some Southern heritage in her, so maybe it's a family thing. Someone could be looking for her, their lost daughter! I know I should probably say something, but who knows who could see through my disguise? Plus there could be millions of Yelena's around here, and my Yelena could be the wrong thing. Now if only I could...wait! Did I just say'MY Yelena'? Oh God, that kiss, those eyes, it's all been in the back of my mind at all times. I knew it was there, trying to burst out and take control but so far I haven't let it, and out of the blue it chooses to come out, enveloping my mind with thoughts of Yelena. Her scent, her eyes, all rippling through my mind, images and memories and the sweet taste of her lips on mine when I...oh.

Out of all the memories, that was the one I wish was gone, or never happened.I mean I loved it, every minute of it, but who knows what happens if I ever see her again? That night was the last time I saw her, so many things could be running in her head now, all because of me and what I did and how I left. Me, me, me, me, me! All my fault. Who knows if she regrets it, she was alcoholized! I wonder if she will forgive me so that way I'll be near her again. Even if it's not as close as I want, it's better than nothing. One of my favourite quotes was: "Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with everything they have." That reminds me of how Yelena will never ove me the way I want her to, but maybe she will love me with everything she has. All I can do is hope.

Yelena POV

I finished packing and was waiting impatiently at the meeting site. After thirty minutes went by I was just about to leave when three small shadows began walking towards me. Thank God, I thought. Finally they neared and we decided to begin heading South. If someone was after Valek, that's where it would be wise to take him. During my nap earlier I had a dream about Valek, it was kind of disturbing. I felt a sensation that told me he ws indeed in trouble but the longer I waited, it felt like the more dangerous his situation got, and every second that ticked by meant the time it took to fail him. So now, I led the way South. I chose a route that was, at times, far from civilization, but others, close so we had food sources and places to rest. We decided that we were going to only be on the road for a couple of hours tonight and the first hotel we see is where we'll be staying. So hours later, we stopped in front of a hotel called The Ixi-lency, I guess meaning Ixia and excellency. So we hid our weapons in a bush and checked in.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow Yelena?" Ari asks me.

"Well I guess we travel as far as we can and keep an eye out. Oh and we'll be going through market places listening in on people, see if we can hear anything about Valek." They all agreed. Ari and janco got up and announced they were going to explore and possibly get a bite to eat. Maren and I readied our beds and sat down as we ordered room service. Whe we got our food we sat in awkward silence until Maren spoke.

"So what's all this for anyways?You can tell me, you know girl stuff?" She shrugged her shoulders. I wonder what she wants to hear, that I am completely infatuated with Valek, that I will save him for her? Not that I know that she likes him, just a little feeling.

"This," I indicated the weapons and bags,"is because I need to find my boss and get on with my stupid training, hopefully so I won't die," there that works. But obviously she didn't believe me.

"Mhm, okay Yelena, for real, what's with you? Ever since the day Valek disappeared you've acted strange. Let's see, it was the night of the Commanders' brandy party, a couple of nights after you moved in with him, what did you do?Hire someone to kill Valek, and your doing this to cover up your tracks because nobody will believe an innocent food taster killed a ruthless assassin, now would they? Tell me, really, what happened that night? Dd you two get in a fight, he make a move, something like that?" She took a look at my face, "I'm getting close aren't I?" She smiled and I replied with a short and simple no.

"Sure, I felt that something was going on between you two, I just don't know yet, and when we find him I'll get it out of him, and then he'll have me!" She covered her mouth when she admitted her feelings. I laughed and made and uh-oh face. She turned red and stomped out of the room. So that feeling I've been having is real, I wonder if I should warn Valek when I find him. But then again, what if he had feelings for her and I would be history? I didn't want that, I wanted what I couldn't have.


End file.
